GAME ON!
by MuSiC.l0v3r
Summary: After Brandon reveals his true feelings to Callie. She tries to make him jealous by kissing Wyatt. Now Brandon plans to make Callie jealous by playing her at her own game. But will Brandon just make her jealous? or Will he cause a war?
1. Hypnotized

THE FOSTERS: **GAME ON!**

**So, I am a huge "Brallie" fan, and I honestly can't wait 'till the next episode, so I decided to write a fan fiction to keep me busy. And I just wanted to let you guys know that the first scene that I'm writing takes place at home after the poetry thing, and everything in Italics (For example ) is either a dream, or they are thinking. Oh, and I will be changing point of views, so anyways hope you like it! :)**

**Chapter 1: Hypnotized**

**Brandon POV**

I lay in my bed trying to go to sleep, but I can't. Every time I close my eyes I end thinking about this morning at school when I saw Wyatt kissing Callie."_Ughhh, I was so angry! But most of all…I was hurt,"_ I thought to myself. "_And I still am."_ I groaned and rolled over stuffing my pillow into my face. " _I mean why did she kiss him? I had pretty much told her how I felt about her the night before. Does she really not feel that way back?"_ I groaned again into my pillow, and then rolled over onto my back, when another thought had occurred to me. "_What if she was trying to make me jealous? What if she saw me in the hallway, and kissed Wyatt knowing I would see her?" _I smiled just at the thought. "_Well, I guess I'm just going to have to play her at her own game."_

**Callie POV**

"_Hey, I said I was sorry," I say while walking behind Brandon onto the front porch._

"_And I said it was ok." Brandon says in a sarcastic tone._

"_Then why are acting so mad?"_

"_You really have to ask! You just had me pick you up on a date with 'Wyatt'!"_

"_Why do you hate Wyatt so much.."_

"_This isn't even about Wyatt.." he says with clenched teeth._

_I look at him, confused._

_His eyes come in contact with mine, and I start to shiver, "… I don't want you dating Wyatt, because I don't want you dating anyone."_

_I stand there silently not sure what to say. Until, something makes me jump._

"_Callie! Callie! Callie…"_

"Callie! Turn your stupid alarm clock off!" I open my eyes to see Mariana throwing a pillow at me from across the room. She lays back down in her bed pulling her blanket over her head. I groan, and slowly get out of bed to turn my alarm off. Only to hear Mariana quietly snoring again. I move my way out the door, grabbing my towel and clothes on the way. When I walk into the hallway, I see Brandon walk into the bathroom, and getting ready to close the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you doing?" I say stopping Brandon before he closed the door.

He opens the door wide enough for him to see me, "What do you mean? I'm fixing to take a shower."

I glare at him, "You know I always take a shower at this time…before anyone wakes up!"

"I'm awake," he says smiling.

"That's not what I mean!"

He stares at me for a while, and then finally says something, "Well….". He shuts the door quickly before I have anytime to react.

"Brandon!" I yell banging on the door, but is soon cut off by the sound of water inside the bathroom. "Ugh!" I bang one last time on the door, before I turn to lean against the wall.

Finally, after a good 20 minutes, I hear the water turn off. "Finally!" I stand up, and wait for the door to open, and when it does I can't help but stare.

"Umm, uhhh, w-wears your shirt?"

"Oh, I accidentally, left my shirt in my room." I stare at his abs, but soon find myself looking into his brown eyes, and get lost.

"Umm, are you okay," he waves his hand in front of my face, "Hello? Earth to Callie."

"W-what?" I say stuttering a bit. He laughs a little, " I asked if you were okay." He takes a step closer, and out of the bathroom.

"Umm, yah. I'm-I-I just need to take a shower." I make my way past Brandon and into the bathroom, ignoring the touch of his bare skin brushing against mine. I slam the door behind me, not daring to look back.

**Brandon POV**

I watch as Callie brushed past me, and slams the door in my face. I can't help, but smile knowing that my planned had worked. I didn't really forget to bring my shirt into the bathroom. I actually did it on purpose to see how Callie would react, and judging by the look on her face… she was hypnotized. I looked down and laughed, then went to my room to finish getting ready for school.


	2. Saved By the Bell

THE FOSTERS: **Game On!**

**So, did anyone else watch the new episode of 'the Fosters'?! I kind of wished there would be a "Brallie" moment. So, I was kind of disappointed, but it was still really good. Anyways, in the next episode of The Fosters ( the fallout ) Callie will be telling what happened between her and Liam. Yayy! So, I decided to do a small contest. For the contest all you have to do is comment what you think happened between Callie and Liam, and on Monday after the show I will check all of the comments and the person who was the closest or right will get a shout out in my next chapter! COMMENT WHAT YOU THINK YOU THINK HAPPENED BETWEEN LIAM AND CALLIE FOR THE CONTEST! Thanks! (:**

**Rules about the contest:**

** 1. can participate, but only if you add some sort of name.**

** 2. deadline is July 14th ( the day before the show ), and anything commented after that will not be counted in the contest.**

** 3. no stealing other peoples ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Saved By the Bell**

**Callie POV**

As I sit in the music room, eating the lunch that Stef had made me, I see something out of the corner of my eye. I look up, and see Brandon walking through door.

"Hey. What are you doing in here?" he asks confused. He comes up and sits on the small bench in front of the piano.

"You know, just avoiding the crowd," I mentally kick myself after realizing what I had just said. "_Avoiding the crowd? Really Callie!" _"So, what about you? What are you doing here? You usually eat lunch with all your guy friends on Fridays."

"Well, I'm practicing."

"Practicing? For what?" I take a bite of my PB&J sandwich.

"It's an audition for a piano teacher. He's one of the best in the state."

"Well, when is it? Two, Three weeks?", I ask while chewing my sandwich, not even caring about my manners.

He chuckles a little before answering my question, " Umm, no. The audition's tomorrow."

I choke a little on my sandwich, "Wait. What! Tomorrow!"

"Yah. It's tomorrow." He looks down and starts playing with keys on the keyboard. I watch his fingers transition from one key to another while listening to the soft melody.

"Okay. So the audition's tomorrow… and no one told me. Why didn't you tell me?"

He stops playing and looks up at me. "Well, you were kind of avoiding me after the talk we had on the front porch. What was I supposed to do, just walk up to you and be like ' Hey Callie I know your not talking to me right now, but I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go to an audition with me?' "

"Well, yah. You could of at least said something!" I say, now frustrated.

**Brandon POV**

At this point I stand up out of my seat, almost knocking over the bench. I mean, Callie gets mad at me for not telling her about my audition, when she's the one that has been avoiding me and not saying one word to me since that night! ( Well, besides today anyways. ) "Why are you so mad anyways? It's not like you're auditioning with me." Callie stood up out of her chair, "I'm mad because we used to talk all the time, and now we barely talk at all." I look into her eyes, and see that they are wet. _Callie Jacob actually has tears in her eyes? Well it isn't really the first time I've seen her getting ready to cry. Another time was when I went with her to help get her brother Jude , and her foster dad pulled out a gun threatening to shoot all of us. But this situation was totally different, _Callie takes a step forward, towards me, " I thought we were friends! What happened to our music lessons?! And walking home from school together!", she took a breath, then started to talk again this time trying not to yell, "I wasn't trying to avoid you. I just didn't know what to say."

"Anything would have been better than nothing! Do you have any idea how I've felt like for the past few days, wondering how you felt about me?!", I say practically yelling now. I have never yelled at Callie before, and I really don't like it.

"No! That is not fair and you know it! You can not just put me on the spot like that! You can't just expect me to answer you right away. I need time to think about-"

"Time to think?! Callie I've gave more than enough time to think! It's a simple question! You either like me or you don't!", I say cutting her sentence off.

The bell rings before she has anytime to answer. "You know what, I can't do this right now. I have to get to class," she says while grabbing her bag and throwing it over her shoulder. She stops to look at me, then storms out of the room slamming the door behind her.

* * *

**Authors note:**** So this chapter isn't really the best. I was kind of writing this at 1:00 am, so I was trying to rush, (sorry), but I promise my next chapter will be much better! Don't forget to comment what you think happened between Liam and Callie. Deadline is the 14th.**


	3. The Twins Know

THE FOSTERS: **Game On!**

**So, I decided to write another fanfiction before the show on Monday, and just wanted to remind y'all that the deadline for the contest is tomorrow, so hurry up and comment what you think happened between Liam & Callie today and tomorrow! And I've decided that if multiple people put the same answer/hypothesis and they all get it right then they will all just get a shout out, because a lot of people think the same thing, so yeh. Okay, and I also wanted to mention that I do not own the Fosters in any way! I kind of forgot to put that in my 1st chapter. Anyways, hope you like the story! Xoxo, Gossip Girl. Lol just kidding, but seriously hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Twins Know**

**Stef POV**

"Hey honey?" I ask Lena who is in the bathroom blow drying her hair.

"Yah?"

"When did you want to tell the kids about the big news?"

Lena comes out of the bathroom still in her pajamas while putting her hair in a ponytail. "I was kind of hoping we could tell them this morning," she says while plopping down on the bed next to me, "I mean we're leaving tomorrow anyways we can't just tell them tonight."

I look at her, thinking for a minute, "Okay. Well do you want to wake the kids up, or should we just wait 'til they get up themselves?"

Lena laughs, "Haha, no. We should just wake them up now. You know if we let them wake up themselves it would probably be time for lunch."

I smile, "Oh, you're certainly right about that." We both get up off the bed hand in hand, and walk into the hall stopping at Brandon's door to wake him up first.

*knock, knock, knock*

"Brandon-", I open up the door with Lena behind me," time to get up." We both walk into the room and see that his bed had already been made. I turn to Lena, "I guess he's already down stairs."

We walk out of Brandon's room closing the door behind us and head towards Mariana/Callie's room.

*knock, knock, knock*

"Callie. Mariana-" I open the door and see that their beds are made too. I shut the door, and look at Lena for the second time. I shrug and shake my head. We walk next door to Jesus/Jude's room and open the door not even thinking about knocking this time, and to our surprise we see Jude asleep in his bed snoring like pig, but when we look to the other side of the room Jesus is gone and his bed is made as well. I walk over to Jude's bed, "Jude. Time to wake up honey," I shake him a little, " Jude, come on honey wake up." The snoring finally stops and Jude opens his eyes. "Hey, come on you need to get up and get out of bed. We have a surprise waiting for you down stairs. Come on get up." Jude finally hops out of bed and stretches before heading down stairs behind us.

"Well, there's the rest of my children," I say as I walk into the kitchen, seeing all of my babies sitting down at the table with their hair all ruffled and their eyes half way opened eating cereal and toast. Lena comes up behind me laughing, "What happened to you guys? Did you guys not get a good night sleep?" she says still laughing. I start to laugh too, "Yah. Why are you guys up so early?" They all stop eating and look at the now wide a wake Jude pouring orange juice into a cup. Jude looks up to see everyone staring at him and stops pouring his orange juice realizing they're talking about his snoring. He laughs then does a half smile to lighten up the mood, "Hehe, sorry."

I look to Lena with a smile on my face, "You want to tell them," I ask. She smiles at me and looks back at the kids.

"Well, me and Stef were-"

"Stef and I!" I say interrupting her. She glares at me then continues,"Stef and I..." she looks at me then turns back to our giggling children," were thinking that we, the whole family, should go on a trip!"

I look around and see that everyone has the same tired expression on their face, well except for Jude who was bouncing up and down behind the table with a huge smile on his face.

"Well that wasn't really the faces I was hoping to see. I thought you guys would be excited," Lena said.

"I'm excited!" Jude said still jumping up and down I the background.

"Thank you Jude" I say smiling at him.

"Well, where are we going?" Mariana asks after taking a bite of her cereal.

"Its a surprise."

Mariana gasps, "We're going to the largest mall in America aren't we!", she squeals and gets up to give me and Lena a bone crushing hug, "Ooooh, I knew it! Thank you, thank you, thank y-"

"Umm, no we are not going to the mall. It's a vacation Mariana, not a trip to the mall." Mariana lets go and marches back to her seat with her hands crossed in front of her. Jesus laughs at his sister. Mariana notices this then starts to go off, "Hey, how about you shut up you ,no good ,friend stealing, b-."

Jesus starts yelling back cutting off some of her sentences.

"Now that is enough! You guys are brother and sister whether you like it or not, and you better start acting like it!" I yell. They both stop arguing and sit there in silence. Finally Callie speaks, breaking the silence, "So when is the trip?"

**Callie POV**

"Tomorrow." Stef says.

"Wait, what!?", Brandon yells with a frustrated look on his face, "My piano classes with my new teacher starts tomorrow! What is he going to think if I ditch my first piano lesson?!"

"Yah, and I have a date with Wyatt tomorrow. I can't just ditch Wyatt tomorrow either," I say getting frustrated now.

Brandon looks at me, "Oh, right, because going out on a date with Wyatt is way more important than a piano lesson!" I glare at Brandon before speaking, "Umm, you're one to talk! You're paying hundreds of dollars just for lessons on an instrument you already know how to play! Besides you're just jealous because I'm dating Wyatt!", I stop realizing that I had just accused Brandon of liking me. I gulp hoping that Stef and Lena didn't here that last part.

Lena clears her throat, breaking the silence that filled up the whole house, "Brandon, we have already talked to your teacher and he said it was fine, and Callie can't you just reschedule or something?" I sit there quietly and nod my head. "Good, well you guys better get packing, because we will leave early in the morning," Lena and Stef both leave to go up stairs, but Jude stops them. "What about school? Don't we have school the day after tomorrow? Are we only going on vacation for a day."

"No sweetie. We will be gone for a week, and don't worry I have already excused everyone from school." After that said, Stef and Lena both go up stairs, leaving us to do the chores.

* * *

_*Later that night (after dinner)*_

* * *

"Hey, what was that fight between you and Brandon about this morning?" Mariana asks sitting on the bed watching me pack.

"Oh, umm, nothing," I lie not really knowing what else to say.

"Really? 'Cause it sure seemed like something."

"It was nothing okay. Just drop it Mariana."

She lies down on her bed for a minute studying her nails. "Yah, but you said that Brandon was jealous of Wyatt. Why would you say that?"

I stopped packing and sat down on my bed facing Mariana. There is know way Mariana is going too drop this unless I tell her. I sighed, "Brandon kind of told me that he liked me a few days ago."

"Omg, know way! What did you say?", she said jumping off her bed.

"I told him that I can't. That I couldn't do it. Then we got into a huge fight. Oh, and I kind of kissed Wyatt in front him in the hallway to make him jealous." I looked down at the ground.

"What! You told him you can't! But you have to have some feelings for him right, because you wouldn't have tried to make him jealous," she gasps, "Oooooo, I can help you make him jealous."

"I don't know, Mariana. I mean I'm not even sure that I like him-"

"Oh, come on!" she interrupted. "Pretty please!"

I looked up at her, "Fine.", I said knowing I was probably going to regret this later.

She squealed. "Yessss!" "Okay first things first, you are going to need to borrow some of my clothes for this trip, because you are not going to be wearing sweaters and skinny jeans the whole time."

She walked over to her closet and started pulling out clothes and throwing them into my suit case, "You're going to need some shorts, tanks, -"

_This is going to be one long trip, I thought to myself._

**Brandon POV**

*knock knock*

"Come in," I say laying down on my bed with my suitcase next to me. I hear the door open and close, but don't bother to look and see who it is.

"Hey. What's up with you and Callie," I can tell by their deep male voice that it's Jesus, since Jude hasn't really hit puberty yet. I stare up at the ceiling ignoring the question.

"Why did Callie say that you were jealous?" I ignore him again.

"Dude, come on, you can trust me." I sigh and sit up looking at Jesus dead in the eye, "I told her that I liked her."

"You told her!? Congrats dude! What did she say?" he says with a smile on his face.

I look at him confused, "Wait you knew?".

"That you liked Callie? Well, yah. It was pretty obvious. Me and Mariana know."

"Wait Mariana knows too?"

"_Wow well this day just keeps getting better and better", I think to myself._

"Yah. Now tell what happened after you told her you liked her."

I look down before I started to talk, "She said that she couldn't do this. Then the next day we got into a huge fight, and she kissed Wyatt right in front of me, which I'm pretty sure she did to make me jealous."

"Wait, so she kissed Wyatt to make you jealous?" I nodded slowly.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

I look at him and a smile starts to form on my face, "I'm going to play her at her own game."

* * *

**Authors Note: Yayy! So, I finished chapter 3! Sorry, I've been really super busy! Im not sure if I should start chapter 4 yet or just wait 'til Monday. What do you guys think? Remember to comment what you think happened between Liam and Callie for the contest. Also, please fill free to review and tell me how I did. Thanks!**

**Xoxo, MuSiC.l0v3r**


	4. One Long Trip

THE FOSTERS:** Game On!**

**So, I've decided to go ahead and make ch. 4! But this will be the last chapter until either Monday or after sometime after Monday, because I have to do summer reading for school, and I also have practice, so I'm pretty busy, but I will certainly try to finish ch. 5 by Monday night. Also, this chapter is kind of short, and doesn't really have that much drama in it, but I am now working on ch. 5 I'm just waiting for tomorrow's episode to come on, so I can put what happened between Liam & and Callie in there and so I can give the shout outs! Anyways, enjoy, comment, review, and read! THANKS!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: One Long Trip**

**Mariana POV**

"Mariana. Mariana. Mariana!" I wake up and see Callie standing beside my bed.

I moan and cover my face with a pillow, "Ughh, what do you want."

"Come on, Stef told us to get up. Didn't you hear her?"

I sit up and rub my eyes, "No, what time is it?".

"Umm," Callie says while walking over to her alarm clock, "It is... two in the morning."

"Seriously," I get up and stretch.

"Hey, have you seen my guitar?" Callie asks looking around the room.

I shake my head and walk towards the door. When Callie stops me, " Umm, where do you think you're going?" she asks.

"I'm going to take a shower," I say grabbing my towel.

"It's to late for that. We're supposed be down stairs with our suitcases right now."

I stop and turn around, now facing Callie, "You have got to be kidding me! I have to wait, who knows how long, to be able to take a shower!"

Callie shrugs grabbing her suit case and heads out the door. "Uggh!". I grab my yellow and silver suit case and follow Callie down the stairs.

"There you guys are. I was beginning to get a little worried. Come on everyone else is already in the car," Lena says smiling. I frown and walk out the door not really looking forward to this trip. As I walk out the door behind Callie, I notice that Callie's hair is curled. "Hey, how is your hair curled. Did you take a shower!" I ask Callie. She turns around, "Yah, why?".

"Wha-How did you get to take a shower, and I didn't get to?"

"Because I got up when Stef told me to," she says turning back around to the car. _Ugh, I can't believe this. _

Callie opens up the car door and I look inside to see Stef & Lena in the front seats, Jesus in the left middle seat, Jude in the right middle seat, and in the back right is Brandon leaning against the window. Callie climbs into the car and sits in the left seat next to the window in the back (one seat away from Brandon). _Are you kidding me? Why didn't she sit next to Brandon? Ugh, I have to do something. _"Hey, umm, Callie. Can you scoot over a seat, I get a little car sick if I don't sit next to the window," I say lying. Jesus catches this and says something, "You don't get car si-" I kick Jesus in the shin, before he has a chance to finish his sentence. "Oww!", Jesus yells. Callie looks at me curious, "Surrre," she says in an unsure kind of tone while scooting over next to Brandon. "Thanks!" I say with a smile and climb in to the back seat next Callie. Jesus hops out and tosses all of our bags into the trunk, then gets back in shutting the door behind him. "Ready?" one of the moms ask. Nobody answers except for smiling Jude. "Here we go" moms both say holding hands.

**Callie POV**

It's been about thirty minutes since we left the house and everyone is asleep except for Stef, Lena, Brandon and me. I can tell Jude is sleep, because of his loud & obnoxious snoring. Jesus is drooling, and Mariana is leaning her head against the window with her sleeping mask on. Stef and Lena are up front talking so I know they can't be asleep. I look over to Brandon and see him looking out the window with his earphones in his ears. _Hmm, I wonder what he's thinking about... _"Hey, Brandon?" I whisper to him. I guess he didn't hear me because he didn't answer. Either that or he's ignoring me. "Brandon." He still doesn't answer. This time I elbow him in his arm (softly) when I say his name. He turns around and takes out his earphones. "Hey, What's up?" he asks.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry... You know, about what I said earlier yesterday morning during breakfast."

"It's fine. I guess I was the one that started the whole thing anyways." he says turning back to look out the window. I look down at my hands that are in my lap, and wonder if he is trying to ignore me.

"Are you like ignoring me or something?" I say looking back up at him.

He looks at me, "No, why?".

"I don't know, because you're kind of ignoring me."

He shrugs then looks back out the window.

I sit there quietly waiting for an answer, but realize I'm not getting one, "Well, did I do something?"

"I don't know," he says sarcastically looking back at me, "you took my sister to a rager and got her drunk two days ago, and then you pretty much told the whole family that I was jealous of Wyatt." he says trying to whisper so moms can't hear.

"First of all, I didn't take Mariana anywhere, she took me." I say turning my whole body to face towards him.

He does the same then starts to talk again, "She took you, to Wyatt's party."

"Yah, she was complaining about being around when Lexi and her parents came over. Second, I told her not to drink, which she ignored me, and third I just said I was sorry about what I had said yesterday. I was just mad and had a lot stuff on my mind lately."

"Oh," he says looking down at his hands, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, don't worry about."

"I just- I thought, that maybe-"

"Yah I know what you thought." I say cutting him off. We sit there in silence for what seems like forever, until he starts to talk again. He looks at me, "So what had you so mad yesterday? You know during breakfast."

"Nothing just some guy I saw at Wyatt's party," I say trying not to reveal too much.

He looks at me curious, "What do you mean some guy at the party? Was it Wyatt? Did he hurt you?"

"No. No, it wasn't Wyatt, and nobody hurt me at the party."

"Then who was the guy? Why were you so mad?"

"He is someone from my past. And I wasn't mad, I was just kind of confused, nervous, freaked out."

"Why would you be freaked out? did he do something to you?"

"Just stop asking questions please!" I say shouting a little. And of course, Stef heard me, "Hey. You two should get some rest. We'll be there in just a few hours," she says looking at us through the rear view mirror.

Brandon sighs, and turns back around towards the window closing his eyes. I lean back ,closing my eyes too, falling into a deep sleep.

**Mariana POV**

I wake up in total darkness and wonder where I am, but soon remember that I'm in a car with my sleeping mask on. I take my sleeping mask off, and look over to see Callie sleeping on Brandon's shoulder and Brandon's head is laying on top of Callie's head. _Awww, they are so meant for each other! _I look out of the window and can't see anything but passing trees.

"Umm, mom, where are we?".

I gasp, "Are we lost! We can not be lost! There is supposed to be a huge sale next weekend at the mall, and I'm supposed to be going with Kelsey!"

Both moms start laughing, then stops the car, "Nope, this is where we are having are vacation."

I laugh a little, "You're joking right." they don't answer, "Right?". _Ugh, this can not be happening. _

"Are you telling me that ,we are going to be sleeping on the ground! I mean we didn't even bring any tents!"

Stef smiles, "Mariana don't be silly, we're sleeping in a cabin. We just have to walk the rest of the way there. Now come on and wake up your brothers and sisters while we get all of the stuff out of the trunk." she says while her and Lena get out of the car.

**Brandon POV**

I open my eyes, and see Callie lying down on my shoulder fast asleep. I smile wishing we could stay like this forever, but I soon come back to reality when I hear two car doors shut.

"Oh, hey Brandon. Your awake" Mariana says smiling looking at me and Callie, "Did you sleep good?" she asks with a wink of her eye. Meaning me and Callie.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny," I say sarcastically. "Are we here?"

"Pshh. Yah, but we have to walk the rest of the way," she says obviously not happy. I moan and lay my head back on top of Callie's.

"Hey, do you think you can carry my bags while we're walking", she asks with a fake smile on her face. I don't even answer her question, letting her know that that's never going to happen.

She sighs, "Fine, but can you wake Callie up? I have to wake up Jesus and Jude." She gets out of her seat and starts shaking Jesus' shoulder. I sigh and look at Callie. "_She looks so beautiful when she sleeps," I think to myself. _I look back up at Mariana who is now getting out of the car with zombie #1 & zombie #2 ( Jesus & Jude). I look back down at Callie, and realize that I really want to kiss her right now, but I know it would be the wrong thing to do, so I decide to just wake her up, before I end up doing something that I will regret later on. I shake her shoulder lightly and whisper her name in her ear. She finally gets up after the third or fourth time I said her name. She looks up my face, and then back down at my shoulder realizing that she had fallen asleep on me. She blushes a little, "Uhh, umm... Is it time to get out?" she asks. I nod and she hurries up to get out of the car, probably embarrassed about falling asleep on top of me. I smile and climb out of the car behind her. When I get out, Lena hands us all of our bags, and we all start to follow the trail through the woods.

"So, where are we going?" Callie asks.

"We are going to be camping this week," Lena says answering her question.

"Camping? As in sleeping in the woods with bugs crawling around everywhere?" Callie asks again. I smile at her last comment.

Lena and Stef both look at each other, "No", Stef says, "Camping, as in sleeping under the stars, and having lots of bonding time with your family. And, we won't be sleeping on the ground, we will be staying in a cabin."

Callie sighs and keeps walking, dragging her suitcase behind her.

* * *

After about 15 minutes of complaining, scratching, and walking, we finally come upon a small wooden cabin that seems to be in the middle of no where. I frown knowing we would be staying in this for a whole week.

"Well here it is," Lena says with a little too much excitement. We all glare at her and Stef. "Come on you guys, it's not that bad. Look." she says while pointing behind the cabin, "there's a lake!". We all walk past her and walk into the cabin, knowing that this was going to be one long trip.

* * *

**Author's Note: ****So, I just found out that the amazing actor "****Cory Monteith****" who played Finn Hudson in the hit tv show 'Glee' had just died. :'( So, let's pray that he shall Rest In Peace. And if you guys want, you can comment 'R.I.P Cory Monteith' even if you don't really know who he is. Anyways, hope you liked todays chapter, and sorry it's really short (well it seems kind of short)! Can you guys please comment what you think about all of the chapters so far, because I really need to know how I'm doing. THANK YOU! :) X****oxo, MuSiC.l0v3r**


	5. Absolutely Not Fine

THE FOSTERS: **Game On!**

**Okay, so I am so so so so so so so sooooo SORRY that I hadn't posted ch. 5 yet! I've just been super busy. So I'm really sorry about that. And I was actually still working on chapter 5, but it was taking too long, so I just decided to go ahead and just post part of the story. Anyways, after the story, at the bottom there will be reviews about what happened and what I think about the last 2 episodes of 'The Fosters'. Which are: The Fallout and Clean. There will also be a review on the promo for episode 1x09 of 'The Fosters' ****and I will also reveal the contest winners! And I am also working on ch.6 already. So I hope this makes up for the last few weeks, and I hope you like it! Please comment/review what you think about my story/fanfic. so far. Thanks! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Absolutely Not Fine**

**Callie POV**

As soon as we walk in, Mariana starts running around the cabin looking for the bathroom yelling, "I call taking a shower first!". I smile at this and start to look around the house also, "Well, it looks better on the inside then it does on the out," I say.

"See, that's the spirit!" Stef says walking up from behind and putting her arm around me, "Come on, let's go show you guys you're bedrooms." We all follow Stef and Lena upstairs and end up in a narrow hallway with 4 doors on one side and 3 on the other. Before we have a chance to look at all of the rooms, Stef and Lena turn around making us all stop.

"Okay, Jesus, your room is right there," Stef says pointing to the first door on the left. Jesus starts to walk towards his room, but Lena stops him, "Wait." He sighs and walks back to where the rest of us are. Then Stef continues to talk again, "And, Jude your room is right next to Jesus'." "Callie your room is next to Jude's, and Brandon your room is next to Callie's." I look at Brandon, and he just glances at me, then looks back at moms. "Okay, now on the other side of the hall," Stef says while pointing to the room across from between my room and Brandon's room, "is Mariana's room." She turns around to look for Mariana, "Where is Mariana?".

"Oh, umm, I think she's taking a shower in the bathroom downstairs." I say.

"Oh. Well, when she comes back up here could you show Mariana her room please?"

I nod my head, and Stef continues to talk, "Next to Mariana's room is the bathroom, and next to the bathroom is mine and Lena's room. Any questions." We all just stand there silently shaking our heads.

"Okay then. Well, you may go." We all walk into our rooms shutting the door behind us. I look around the room, and see a bed (in the middle of the room) and two wooden dressers (one beside the bed with a window above it and one in front of the bed holding a small flat screen tv on top). This cabin is actually pretty cool. Well, I mean , its better than some of my past foster homes. When I look to the right of the room, I notice another door. I walk towards it wondering about what it could lead to. _A closet? Another bathroom? The attic? _I open the door, and look inside only to see another room. I walk into the room and realize that it looks exactly like mine. The only thing that is different was the window in this room hung over the bed. I walk around the room, and trip over something, and fall to the ground with a thud. "Ugh." I look to see what I had tripped over and see that it is luggage._ Who's luggage is this? _I start to unzip one of the suitcases, when I hear the door shut on the other side of the room. I look up to see who it was...Brandon.

"Callie? What are you doing in here?" he asks looking at me. I quickly get up realizing how bad it looks.

"I, uhh, umm. Th-there was another door in my room and I wanted to see where it lead to. And it lead into here," I say stuttering. He turns around looking at the other door on the other side of his room, then looks back at me curiously.

"Okaaayy, but why are you going through my luggage?" he asks nodding towards his bags.

"I um, accidentally tripped over your bag, " I say kind of embarrassed.

"Okay. Well-"

"I'm gonna go," I say rushing towards the door that leads to my room.

"Wait! I wanted to show you something." I stop and watch him as he picks up a large case and places it on his bed. He sits down next to the case, and pats the bed next to him, indicating for me to sit next to him. I hesitate a bit, knowing that this isn't part of the 'making him jealous plan', but I decided to just break the rules this one time. I sit down next to him on his bed, "So, what is it?" I ask.

He looks at me for a second, then opens up the case. "My guitar? So, you're the one who took it?" I asked really confused.

He nods, "Yah, I just thought that maybe we could practice while on this trip."

I smile at him. "Yah, sounds good."

"So, do you wanna start now?"

"Umm,-"

Before I had any time to answer, Mariana interrupted us, "Callie! Where are you?!" I turn around and see Mariana walking through the doorway that connects to my bedroom, "Callie, come on we have to-" she stops noticing that I'm sitting on the bed next to Brandon, "Oh, I didn't know you two were practicing."

"Oh, no it's okay. What's up?" I ask Mariana.

"Umm, I just needed to talk to you about... you know." she says while nodding towards Brandon.

I look over at Brandon who is looking down at his hands, "Hey, can we practice later?" I ask.

He looks up at me, "Oh, yah, sure," he sounds fine, but I can tell in his eyes that he's a little disappointed. I smile at him ,"Thanks", and he puts a fake smile on himself then puts the guitar down. I sigh and leave the room, following Mariana, and shutting the door behind us.

"What are you doing!?" I ask her.

"Well, I thought we were going to talk about the plan, you know...about Brandon. But it seems like you've already gotten it all figured out." she says while pointing to the door that leads to Brandon's room.

"Yah. Well, we were just going to practice."

We stand there silently for a moment until Mariana suddenly gasps, "Omg! You could totally use this door to your advantage!" she says smiling.

I look at her curiously, "What do mean?"

She smiles back, "Just think about! You and Brandon are practically sharing a room Callie! I mean the only thing that is keeping you two apart is a wall, and a wooden door."

I just stand there and look at Mariana.

"Ugh, just forget it. We'll talk about it later. Meanwhile, you and Brandon can start "practicing", she says while making finger quotes when saying the word practicing. She walks out of the room and into the hallway shutting the door behind her. I take a deep breath and walk through the door that leads to Brandon's room.

"Hey," I say looking down at Brandon, who is lying down on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

He sits up quickly, "Oh. Hey, are you ready?", he asks while grabbing the guitar.

I walk over to his bed and sit down next to him, "Yep."

"Okay. Show me what you got," he says while handing me the guitar.

I play a couple of strings, but get interrupted by a vibration in my back pocket. I sigh. _Seriously! Again with the interruptions!_ I stop playing and take out my phone to see who it is, but the number's blocked. I click on the message:

_"Hey, Callie. Heard you went on a trip for a while. Isn't this the cabin you're staying in right now?" _ At the bottom of the message a picture pops up of the back of me and Brandon practicing guitar through a small window of the cabin.

Even though it didn't have a number/I.D, I had pretty good of an idea who it was...Liam.

I get up from the bed and look outside the window, but it's too dark, all I see is the reflection of the moon in the lake, and trees.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Brandon asks.

I turn around and walk back to the bed, "Umm, yah. I-I'm fine," I say, lying. I was absolutely not fine.

* * *

**Author's Notes: *There are some Spoiler Alerts for the episodes 7-8 of the Fosters below, so if you haven't seen them yet I suggest not to read on***

* * *

**CONTEST WINNERS ( You at least had to have that Liam raped Callie to win ) :**

~ Username: **Omotot**

Theory: ** I think that what happened between Liam and Callie based on the staircase scene at the party would be a statutory rape situation. I mean, Liam looks older than Callie, and if they were in each other's lives when Callie was 14 and he was 17 (according to the part of her journal entry they showed) then she is a minor. Regardless if it was aggravated rape or not, it is still illegal when one is of minor age**.

Stories: none

~ Username: **nogoodusernamesgosh**

Theory: **I'm gonna be very forward but. I really do think Liam raped Callie.**

Stories: none

~ Username: **DegrasssiIlove**

Theory: **Here's my theory: When Callie moved into a new foster home she met Liam and got close to him. Him being older, took advantage of her, and I believe he raped her. Well, I think somehow the parents found out either by walking in on it or him telling them so she wouldn't and made it seem like she came on to him. And she couldn't tell the foster parents because, like she said, "Once you become one of those kids, nobody wants to take you in."**

Stories: **8 for Degrassi**

~ Username: maggieoscar22

Theory: **Oh and I think that Liam raped Callie. I hope not.**

Stories: none

* * *

**Congratulations to you guys who won! I will have more contests! And Thanks!**

* * *

**'The Fosters': 1x07 The Fallout (review)-**

**Okay ,so this episode was a big episode for me I think, because this was the episode that she revealed what happened between her and Liam! And in this episode I think that she started trusting Brandon a whole lot more, that she told him what happened. So, I really liked this episode, and OMG, when Liam got out of his jeep and grabbed Callie just when Brandon walked away...I was cringing! Ugh! There is so much drama! I just love this show so much! 3**

**'The Fosters': 1x08 Clean (review)-**

**Okay, so even though this episode didn't have many "Brallie" moments, I still loved this episode. I mean at the ending of the episode it felt like my heart stopped, you know when the gun shots went off! I was...speechless. And they left it on a cliffhanger! Aghhh! I mean I already have a pretty good idea who it was that had gotten shot but still. I love cliffhangers because it leaves me wanting more, but I also don't like them because of that same reason, because that means I have to wait another week. Anyone else agree?**

**'The Fosters': 1x09 The Vigil (promo review)- **

**Who all saw the promo for episode 9? Did anyone see that Brallie moment in the middle of the promo?! OMG! If you haven't you must, Must, MUST! watch it! It's finally happening! Aghh! I can't wait any longer! Comment what you think! Thanks! ;D**

* * *

***Sorry for grammar mistakes and all of that stuff, my computer has been messing up A LOT lately! That's why it took me so long to post ch. 5, because my computer kept messing up and deleting it, so I had to keep rewriting it. Sorry Again.**


	6. Lights Out

THE FOSTERS: **Game On!**

**The first scene starts off right where ch. 5 left off.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Lights Out**

**Callie POV**

After about an hour of practicing, Brandon switches on the tv and we both lie down on his bed.

"So...", Brandon begins, "What was that text about earlier? I mean you looked kind of...I don't know...like freaked out or something."

"Oh, nothing. Just some creep that texted the wrong number," I say lying.

He just nods his head, "Oh. What did it say?"

_Agh! I really wish Brandon would stop asking so many question!_

_"_Umm, nothing really." I say.

He looks at me, "Are you sure?". I look at him for a second then back at the tv, not answering his question.

"Callie. You can trust me," he says.

"Brandon, please just drop it. I've already told you it was nothing." He sighs and turns back around to the tv. We could barely hear the tv over the sound of rain pounding against the cabin. Which was fine with me, because the show we were watching wasn't that interesting anyways. I could feel Brandon's eyes on me, but I don't dare look over at him. I laugh bit, "Are you just going to stare at me the whole time, or..."

He clears his throat, "Oh, uhh, sorry." He turns back around to the tv, and I can tell he's embarrassed. Once the show finally got a little interesting, the whole room went completely dark. "Umm, Brandon. What happened to the electricity?" I ask getting a little cold.

"I don't know. I guess it went out because of the storm." I hear him say, but I can't see him. I can't see anything.

"Here, come on." Brandon says. _Come where? Where is he going? He knows I can't see right? _Suddenly I feel a pull on my arm, and I'm now standing next to the bed. I feel Brandon take my arm and we both start walking around the room. " Where are we going?"

"Woah!" I feel Brandon fall and he accidentally pulls me down with him, landing right on top of his chest.

"Are you okay?" he asks while trying to catch his breath.

I chuckle a bit, "Yah. You broke my fall."

"Haha, right. So do you want to get off of me, or did you just want to hang out all night on the floor?"

"Oh, right." I get up and grab his hand pulling him up.

"Thanks," he says.

"No problem. So, what are we going to do? I mean we don't have any flash lights." I ask.

"Umm, well lets start with finding everyone else first." He grabs my hand which sends a tingly kind of feeling through my whole body.

"Is this okay?" he asks while holding my hand, "I just didn't want us to get separated."

"Oh, uhh, yah. It's fine."

"Good." he says then starts walking until we find a door. "Do you know which door this is?" he asks me.

"No clue." He sighs and walks through the doorway pulling me with him, when suddenly I have an idea.

"Hey, wait." I feel my back pocket for my phone, but soon realize that I had left it on Brandon's dresser. _Ugh, great._

"Do you have your phone with you right now?" I ask Brandon.

"Umm. Yah."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure." he says.

I feel Brandon put his phone in my hand and I unlock it and click the flashlight app. I point the light up, and see Brandon squinting.

"Whoops, sorry." I move the light a little to where it's not pointing directly in his face.

"It's okay. This is a great idea." he says.

"Thanks." I say giving him a half smile.

"So, where are we anyways?" he asks.

I shine the light around the room we're in and realize that we are in the hallway.

"The hallway." We both walk through hallway until we end up at the beginning of the stairs.

"Where is everybody?" I ask really confused.

"I don't know." Brandon says confused as well.

I take a breath and walk down stairs with Brandon by my side. When we get to the bottom of the stairs, I shine the light around the room, but don't see anyone. Soon, after me and Brandon look around in all of the rooms downstairs we still didn't find anyone, but I did notice something.

"Hey, Brandon."

"Huh?"

"Why is the back door open?" He turns around and looks to where the light is shining.

"I don't know." He looks outside the door, but doesn't see anything. He shrugs and shuts the door and locks it.

"I wonder where everyone's at." I say getting a little worried now.

"Well, we never looked inside all of their bedrooms upstairs." Brandon says.

"Okay. Well let's go look."

We walk up the stairs and look in everyone's room, and sure enough they were sleep. We both sigh of relief and walk back to Brandon's room.

"How can they even sleep through this storm?" Brandon asks.

I shrug, "Well, we do share a house with Jude."

Brandon laughs, "Huh, you can say that again."

I smile. "Well, I think I'm gonna go back to my room and try to sleep. Maybe the electricity will work tomorrow."

"Why don't you stay in here tonight? I mean, if you want." Brandon says.

"Umm," I look over at the door with his flashlight app, then look down and notice that Brandon's hands were still intertwined with mine. I let go, realizing how wrong this is. "I think I'm good, but thanks." I grab my phone off of his dresser, click the flashlight app and give Brandon his phone back. "Goodnight." I say walking back to my room. "Goodnight, Callie." I hear him say as I shut my door.

I shine my light towards my suitcase and walk towards it to put on a t-shirt and some sweatpants, my usual clothes to sleep in. I open my suitcase and shine the light on the clothes to look for my sweatpants, but all I could find were some tank tops, a bathing suit, some loose shirts, jean shorts, some pants, cardigans, loose tanks, and...Mariana's pajama shorts? _Ugh, Mariana. I forgot she packed my bag. _I sigh and put on a pair of purple pajama shorts, and a dark grey loose t-shirt. I zip up my suitcase, stand up and start to walk to my bed, but get a text message. And of course, it's blocked:

_"Hey Callie. You should really tell that family of yours to start locking the doors. You never know, someone could walk in at any second." _

What is he talking about someone could walk in at any second? I gasp, remembering the back door that was opened downstairs. _What if he is inside? What if he tries to hurt someone? There was no way he would possibly hurt Jude, right? I mean, he loved Jude way to much to hurt him? And he wouldn't hurt any of the fosters, cause they have a cop for a mom...but what if he doesn't know that? _

I look over to the door that leads to Brandon's room with the flashlight app. _What if he hurt Brandon? I would never forgive myself if he hurt him. _I walk over to Brandon's/my door and open it, then turn my flashlight off so I don't wake him up if he's asleep. I walk over to his bed.

"Brandon?" I whisper, "Are you awake?"

"Callie?" I hear him ask.

I sigh, relieved to hear his voice. "Hey, I was just wondering if I could still take you up on your offer, about staying in here tonight."

"Umm, yah. Sure." I smile, but I know he can't see it. I climb into his bed and get underneath the covers.

"Why'd you change your mind?" Brandon I asks. I look at Brandon, and notice that I can see him from the means he can probably see me too.

"I just couldn't sleep." I say lying to him yet again. I really don't like lying to Brandon, but I also don't want him to get hurt.

"Mmhm", he says like he knows that's not the reason.

"Yep." I say. We lay there silently for moment.

"Callie?" he asks.

"Yah?"

"Why won't you tell me about that text?"

I sigh knowing that he's never going to let this go.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt."

He sits up leaning on his elbow, "How would I get hurt? Callie, you can tell me anything."

"And I know that! It's just.." I stop talking. Angry at myself and at him. I turn over on my back, now looking up at the ceiling.

"Just what Callie?"

"Brandon, please just drop it."

"Wait, was the text from that guy who had you freaked out and mad from Wyatt's party?"

I lie there quietly, ignoring his question.

"It was wasn't it. Callie what did he do to you?"

"He raped me, okay!" _Omg...did I really just tell him that? Ugh! I can't believe I had just let that slip out! _I gulp, and cover my eyes with my hands, regretting that I had just said that.

**Brandon POV**

"He raped you? Callie..."

I lie there speechless. I don't even know what to say. _Ugh, I'm so stupid! I shouldn't have asked her._

"I'm sorry."

Callie rolls over to turn her face to look at mine and I can see the tears threatening to fall from her eyes from the moonlight coming through the window. She takes a breath and starts to talk.

"Umm. One night he came into my room," she stops and wipes a tear that slid down her cheek.

"Look Callie, you don't have to tell me-"

"No, it's okay. I want to now." I sit there quietly and she continues to tell me the story.

"He came into my room, and he asked me to...you know. And umm, when I told him I wasn't ready," she stops and more tears start rolling down her cheeks. She took a breath and continued, "Umm, He forced me to have sex with him." She pauses again and wipes the tears off her face. "I always thought it was my fault you know? And...and it wasn't. It wasn't my choice...it wasn't my fault."

"So what did you do?" I ask.

She wipes her eyes, smearing mascara all over her cheeks, "What do you mean."

"You told somebody didn't you?"

She shakes her head, "It'll be my word against his and he'll just deny it, just like he denied it when I tried to tell his parents. I mean that's the whole reason why I can't, I won't."

I lie there quietly thinking of how terrible this guy was, then it clicked, "Wait, is this guy ,Liam? The foster brother you told me about?"

She nods her head.

"Callie...I really think you should tell somebody about this or at least my moms."

She nods her head.

"Really? Why'd you change your mind so quickly."

"Sara." she says quietly.

"Sara? Wh-who's she?" I ask.

"She's in my group session. She's Liam's foster sister now, and I'm pretty sure..." she pauses, "I have to do something. I just don't know if I can tell them right now." I nod understanding that she needs time. I wrap my arms around her and pull her in close, and we both fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Okay, so this chapter might be a little confusing, but I was trying to get the Callie told Brandon about Liam situation out of the way. Please comment/review what you think about this chapter/whole story so far, because I really need to know. Also, feel free to put some ideas in the reviews about what you want to happen, cause I'm just writing what y'all want so COMMENT/REVIEW! Thanks guys! :)**

**Xoxo, MuSiC.l0v3r**


	7. The Lake

THE FOSTERS: **Game On!**

**O...M...G! Who saw the episode 1x09 'The Vigil', and who else saw the promo for 1x10 'I Do'!? Okay, so there is absolutely no way how to describe what I'm feeling right now...I mean Callie & Brandon...Callie admitting her feelings in episode 9...the kiss in the promo...honestly, I don't even know what to say...I just want to cry I'm so happy. And that makes me sound like I have no life, but who cares I love 'Brallie'. Who else agrees? I can't believe that next weeks episode is the season finale! I don't know how I'm gonna survive Mondays from now on. I mean 'The Fosters' is my favorite tv show of all time! I mean seriously out of ALL of the tv series I have watched...this ones my favorite. And it's weird because only like mystery tv shows, and some supernatural tv shows for example: Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diares etc.. And honestly I never really watched teen drama tv shows like this, but after watching the Fosters it's literally all I watch! So, I hope season 2 will come on fast after season 1, but I hear that it might be coming back on in January...which is like a long, long time for me! Ugh! Anyways, tell me what you think in the reviews, and I hope you like my story. **

** I DO NOT OWN THE FOSTERS. **

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Lake**

**Callie POV**

I wake to the sound of footsteps outside in the hallway. I sigh and roll over in the bed and see Brandon sleeping with his arms wrapped around me. I smile, but it quickly fades away when I realize that I'm in Brandon's bed and there is someone out in the hallway who could walk in at any second.

_Crap!_

I quickly get out of Brandon's bed, careful not to wake him up, and tip toe across the room as fast and quietly as I can. When I finally get to my door I quickly go into my room and shut the door behind me, and as soon as I shut the door another door in my room opens.

"Callie, come on! Hurry up and get ready!" Mariana says running into the room with her bathing suit on. _Aww, I completely forgot! We're supposed to go to the lake this morning._

_"_Oh, right. Hold on.." I say while walking over to the window to see if it's still raining, but it's not. It's as dry as ever. _Hm, weird._

"What are you doing Callie? You are supposed to be ready!"

I turn around and look at Mariana, "Okay, okay I'm getting ready. Just get out so I can change." She sighs and walks out of the room closing the door behind her.

I sigh, and walk over to my suitcase . (I still haven't put any clothes in the dresser. I just haven't had any time.) I pull out my new yellow bikini that Mariana got me before we left for our trip. I take off my clothes and put on my bathing suit, but I can't seem to tie the top piece. I try to hold my top up, while opening the door to the hallway to see if Mariana can help, "Hey, Mariana?". She doesn't answer, which means she's probably already downstairs. I close the door, _Ughh! What am I going to do! I can't just go downstairs holding my top up, that could fall down any second! _I try tying my top one more time, but still no luck. I hold my top back up, and hear the door open behind me. "Mariana?" I turn around to see that it's not her, but Brandon. I stand there looking at Brandon, not knowing what to say, but then I get an idea.

"Oh, hey, umm, can you help me tie the back of this?" I ask turning around, showing him the back of my top.

He stares at my back for a second, "Umm, yah, sure." He walks over behind me, and begins to grab the top two strings of my top, "So, are you going to the lake?"

"Mm, yah. Me and Mariana."

"That's cool. So you two are getting pretty close huh?" he says while tying the top strings.

I begin to shiver feeling his warm body brushing against my back.

"Yah, I mean, I guess."

We both stand there in silent while he starts to tie the bottom strings of my top.

"So, what are you doing all day?" I ask him.

"I don't really have any plans today," he says as he finishes tying my top.

I turn around, "Well, why don't you come to the lake with me and Mariana?"

"I don't know if I-"

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun!" I say in a teasing kind of tone.

"Uhh... sure. Why not."

"Cool. So, are you gonna get dressed, or..."

"Oh, yah. Right. I'll be right back," he says walking to his room.

While I'm sitting on my bed waiting, I decide to put my hair in a ponytail, knowing that it might be humid outside.I look in the mirror to see if my hair looks okay, then walk over to the door between mine and Brandon's room.

_*knock, knock, knock*_

"Brandon? You ready?"

"Yah, one sec." I look down at the floor waiting for Brandon, until the door opens. I look up and see Brandon ,shirtless. I felt like I was having deja vu.

"You ready?" he asks.

"Huh? Oh, yah. Let's go."

I turn around opening the door that leads into the hallway and walk out of the room with Brandon behind me. As I was about to walk downstairs I run right into Jesus. He looks at me and Brandon, "Woah, where are you two going?" he asks.

"Me, Brandon, and Mariana are going to the lake." I say.

"Oh, cool. Do you mind if I come with?" he asks.

I look at Brandon, then back at Jesus, "Um, yah. Sure."

"Cool. Just let me get ready. Brandon, can you come with me?"

"Why do you need me to get ready?" Brandon asks.

"Just come with me!" Jesus says while nodding toward his room.

"Umm, okay?" Brandon looks at me, "Can you wait downstairs...please?"

I look at both of them curiously, "Surrrrree." I turn around and walk down the steps. _What is up with them?_

* * *

**Brandon**** POV**

"Dude, this could be the perfect opportunity!" Jesus says grabbing his swimming trunks in his room.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know...the 'making Callie jealous plan' aka playing her at her own game. Come on dude, get with it." he says hitting my arm.

"Yah. Okay. And, why is this such a perfect opportunity?"

"Because, you're shirtless, she's in a bikini..."

"Yah, okay. See ya outside." I say thinking how ridiculous Jesus sounds right now.

"Whatever dude." he says.

I walk out of Jesus' room, and walk downstairs seeing Callie and Mariana talk about something. They're both holding a towel and their own bag with sun screen and stuff in it.

"Hey, where's Jesus?" Callie asks.

"He's still getting ready, but he said he'd meet us outside."

"Okay well lets go" Callie says opening the back door.

"Umm, actually I'm going to stay here and wait for Jesus." Mariana says.

"Umm. Okaaay," Callie says a little suspicious, "Let's go then." Callie says talking to me now.

We both walk out the back door, leaving both Mariana and Jesus in the cabin.

"So, that was kind of weird..." I say.

"Yah. What was up with Jesus?"

"Oh, umm, you know just him being him. I don't think he took his pill this morning."

"Oh, well that explains it I guess." Callie says.

I chuckle a little, "Yah."

As we got to the dock, we lay out our towels next to each other and lie down.

"So, are we ever gonna talk about what happened last night? You know, about Liam?" I ask looking at Callie. _I know I probably shouldn't of asked that right now, but we needed to talk about it sooner or later. _

Callie looks around like she is trying to make sure nobody else is around then looks back at me, "Yah, but can we not talk about this now?" she says whispering.

"Why are you whispering?" I say whispering back.

She sighs, "Please, Brandon? Can we talk about this later? Look," she gets up onto her feet and holds out her hand to me, "Why don't we jump in lake, and afterwards when we're in the house we can talk about it."

I sigh and take Callie's hand, hopping up onto my feet. "Okay." I say.

She smiles, and runs to the edge of the dock, with me right behind her.

"Wait," she says turning around to face me, "Can we still practice tonight?"

"Well, yah. You're gonna need all of the practice you can get if you want to be as good as me!" I say teasing her.

"Ah! Nuh uh! I am totally just as good as you are!"

"Oh, yah?"

She laughs, "Yah."

I grab her by her waist and throw her over my shoulder. She screams and starts laughing.

"You sure about that?" I ask her teasing again.

"Haha, yes! Now put me down!"

"Okay. You asked for it!"

"What! Brandon you better not!" she shouts, laughing between every word. She starts hitting my back, laughing hysterically.

I grab her waist and toss her into the lake. "Ahh!" she screams and splashes into the lake. She pops up out of the water, and flips her hair out of her face.

I jump in next to her, splashing more water on her. And when I pop back up out of the water she splashes more water in my face and starts laughing, "You are so going to pay for that?" she says.

"Oh really?" I ask in a teasing tone.

"Yes really!" she says hitting my arm.

"Yah, okay. Well, let me know how that works out for ya."

She glares at me then does a smirk and goes under the water.

I try to look for her, but can't see her. All of a sudden I get pushed under water. I go back up for air and turn around to see Callie laughing.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. So funny." I say in a sarcastic tone.

"You're right it was." she says still laughing.

"So was that your idea of pay back?" I ask.

"Nope. That was just for fun. I'll get you back when you least expect it." she says swimming closer to me. We're both now chest to chest staring deep into each others eyes. I can't help, but think about how beautiful she looks. I brush a piece of hair back from her face, and wonder whether I should kiss her or not. I start to lean in, but before our lips even touch we get interrupted by Jesus running down the dock screaming "Cannon Ball!". He jumps off the dock, and splashes me and Callie. We both separate hoping Jesus didn't just see me lean into Callie. Mariana comes splashing in behind him. Callie's the first to speak.

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" she asks.

The twins both look at each other, "I just had to take a phone call," Mariana says. Callie looks at Mariana, suspicious.

"So, what have you two been talking about?" Mariana asks. We both look at each other, "Nothing." We both say at the same time.

The twins both look at us with a suspicious look in their eyes. "Okay then. Well let's do this thing!" Jesus yells. We all start laughing.

* * *

_*Later that night (right before dinner)*_

* * *

_*knock, knock, knock*_

"Come in."

Callie walks through the door and shuts it behind her. "Hey."

"Hey." I say smiling at her, while strumming her guitar. She sits down next to me on my bed and watches me play.

"So, about the Liam thing," she says, "I think I want to wait until after the trip to tell them."

I stop playing the guitar and look at her, "Yah. Okay. But when after the trip?"

"I was thinking maybe after one of my group sessions. I mean, I want to talk to Sara about Liam and try to warn her again." Callie says while playing with her hands.

I nod, "Perfect."

She smiles, "So... Is it my turn to show you up on the guitar.'

I laugh, "Go right ahead."

She grabs the guitar from me and does a little smirk, then starts to play some chords. I smile and listen to her play._ I have to hand it to her, she really has gotten better at the guitar. _

Jesus walks in through the door interrupting Callie, "Hey, dinner's ready.* he says and closes the door behind him. Callie sighs and sets the guitar beside the bed, "Okay, well since I got interrupted I think I disserve another try.

I laugh a little, "Ahah. Nice try, but it's my turn after dinner." She smiles and we both walk downstairs into the kitchen.

"What'd you make for dinner?" I ask while walking into the kitchen.

"Well actually, we didn't make dinner. Me and Stef kind of forgot to get some food to make, so we're going to eat pizza tonight. And tomorrow we can go to the grocery store to get food. Okay."

I nod, and me and Callie sit in the last two empty seats. Which happens to be right next to each other. I take a slice of pizza and put it on my plate, and before I take a bite I hear a knock on the front door of the cabin.

"Who would be knocking at the door of a cabin?" Stef asks. Callie gets up and walks over to the door.

**Callie POV**

I get up out of my seat and walk over to the door, "I'll get it." I say knowing that my hands are the only one's that isn't greasy from pizza. I open the door, and gasp.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Cliffhangerrr! Lol, sorry but I had to do that. Please COMMENT/REVIEW what you think! Oh, and I have some bad news, it might take a while for the next few chapters, because I have school. And school involves staying up late doing homework. So I'm really sorry if I don't get the next chapters up fast enough, but I'll try. Thank you!**

**Xoxo, MuSiC.l0v3r**


	8. One Great Actor

THE FOSTERS: **Game On!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: One Great Actor**

**Callie POV**

I hear a knock from the front door of the cabin.

"Who would be knocking at the door of cabin?" Stef asks. I get up out of my seat and walk over to the door, "I'll get it." I say knowing my hands are the only one's that isn't greasy from pizza.I open the door and gasp.

"Liam?"

He smiles, "Hey Cals."

_What is he doing here? Why is he at the front door? What does he want?_

I was about to ask him a question, but Stef walks up from behind me.

"Hello." she says to Liam.

"Hi. Umm, my car broke down a few miles from here, and this was the first place I came to and I was wondering if I could borrow a phone or something to call a tow truck?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. Come on in." Stef says gesturing to inside the cabin. I glare at Liam as he walks into the cabin.

"The cabin's phone is right on the kitchen's counter. Here I'll show you." Stef says leading Liam into the kitchen. I walk behind him with my arms crossed.

"Liam." Jude says as we walk into the kitchen.

"Hey little dude." Liam walks over to Jude and pats his head, but Jude leans forward trying to dodge his hand.

"Oh. You two know each other?" Stef asks Liam.

"Yah. Actually, Callie & Jude used to be my Foster siblings." he says. I sit in my chair next to Brandon, and I can feel Brandon's eyes on me in concern, but I just sit in my seat looking at Liam.

"Oh, well that's cool. What happened?" Stef asks.

Liam smirks and looks at me, "Well, let's just say that my parents weren't really comfortable having a girl in the house." I glare at him.

"Oh, why is that?" Lena asks.

"Well, my parents never really wanted a daughter I guess." he says lying. _His mom has always wanted a daughter. But she loved Liam, and so did his father._

"Oh, well here you go, the phone is right here." Stef says handing him the phone.

"Thanks." he grabs the phone and walks into the living room. I feel someone grab my arm and I jump,

"Callie are you okay?" Brandon asks.

I sigh, relieved that it's him and shrug my shoulders._ To be honest I'm not sure if I am okay? _

Liam comes walking into the room, "Umm, I called the towing company, and they said the soonest they could be here is tomorrow."

"So where will you be staying?" Lena asks.

"I think I'm just going to sleep in my car tonight and wait for them to show up."

Lena looks at Stef, then back at Liam, "That won't be necessary. You can stay here tonight." Lena says. _Oh my gosh, please no. No, no, no! This can't be happening!_

"Oh, no. I'm sorry. I can't ask you to-" Liam says, but Stef interrupts him.

"You're not asking. We're offering. You never know who could be out at night." Stef says. _Pshh, you can say that again._

"I don't-I don't know what to say...Thank you." Liam says. _Ugh, I can't believe he's doing this._

"Here, why don't you sit down and eat. We ordered pizza," Stef says.

"Uh, thanks. That is very kind of you," Liam says smiling.

"Just let me go look for another chair. I'll be right back."

"Umm, actually, he can have my chair. I'm not that hungry anyways," I say wanting to get away from the kitchen.

"Are you sure honey?" Stef asks.

I nod and get up out of my seat, "Yah. I think I'm gonna go upstairs and practice my guitar." I look at Brandon, who is staring right back at me, then run upstairs into my room. I shut the door behind me, and sit down on the floor, hugging my knees while leaning my back against the door. _Ugh! I can't believe this is happening! _I sit there for at least 10 minutes before someone knocks on the door from the right side of my room. "Come in." I say.

I look up and see Brandon shutting the door behind him. "Hey," he says.

I sit there quietly, and he walks over and sits down next to me, "Are you okay?"

I still don't answer him. "Look, you don't have to talk to me, but I'm here for you. Okay?"

I sigh and turn to look at him, "I just want to know what he's doing in the house."

"Why don't we tell moms? They'll take care of it."

"No, Brandon. He told me not to tell anyone, or else." I say to Brandon.

"Then why did you tell me?" he asks with a soft sweet voice.

I look deep into his eyes, "Because I trust you. I trust you to not tell anyone else. And if your moms kick him out, he'll have to know I told them. Just please after the trip."

He sighs and nods his head, "I still don't think this is a good idea."

"So, which room is Liam sleeping in anyways?"

"Judes, " Brandon says.

Fear fills my whole body, "What?!"

"Don't worry, Jude is going to be sleeping in Jesus' room. He has an extra bed in his room, and there isn't a door that connects to the room that Liam is in."

Relief flows through my whole body, "Good." I say smiling.

Brandon smiles, and stands up, "So. Where were we before dinner, I think I was just about to show you up on guitar, is that right? "

"Uh, no. I didn't even get to finish my turn!" I say smiling

"Nope. It still counts." Brandon says shaking his head.

I stand up and cross my arms and look at Brandon.

"Fine. You better be glad I'm a very nice person." Brandon says smiling at me.

I laugh, "Haha, whatever."

"You wanna practice in my room?" he asks pointing back at the door.

"Yah. Sure, just let me get dressed for bed, and I'll be in there in a bit." I say.

"Okay." Brandon says an leaves to go to his room, shutting the door behind him.

I smile and turn around to my suit case. I hear the door open and close behind me, "Hold on, I'll be in there in a bit, Brandon." I say without turning around.

"Hey beautiful."

I froze knowing that, that was not Brandon's voice. I stand up and turn around, "What do want Liam?"

He smirks, "What do you mean? My car just broke down, and I coincidentally found this place."

"Yah. What a coincidence." I say sarcastically, "You're a very good actor Liam. I ever knew you had that in you."

"Well...it's a gift." he says smiling.

I roll my eyes and cross my arms, "What are you doing here Liam? And why all the text messages?"

He stops smiling and walks up to me, now chest to chest, "What have I told you about talking to Sara I've told you to stay away from her!"

"And I have... I am."

"Then why is she acting so weird around me?!" he asks, getting furious now.

"I don't know. Maybe she figured out what a real jerk you are." I say.

He wraps his hand around my neck, and forces me against the wall, "Don't play games with me Callie! What did you tell her?!" he screams, but not loud enough for everyone outside if my room to hear.

I start choking, not being able to breathe. "N-nothing" I let out. He now wraps both of his hands around my neck and squeezes harder. I try to take his hand off, but I can't...he's too strong. "Tell me the truth!" he says with clenched teeth, filled with anger.

I start choking, but I manage to speak, "Nothing."

"You're lying! Who else have you told?!" His grip gets tighter and I can feel my feet now dangling. _I think about Brandon, and how I told him about Liam. _

"Nobody," I lie. My eyes start to roll to the back of my head, and I hear knocking from across the room.

"Callie? You okay?" I hear a male's voice ask.

Liam's grip loosens and he runs out of the room shutting the door quietly behind him. I close my eyes, and fall down, hitting my head against the corner of the dresser and hitting the floor with loud thud.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Okay, so in the last chapter I said that it might take a while for the next few chapters, and sorry if that you thought that meant I won't be posting more chapters for a while, but I meant that it will take longer to write each chapter because of school, and that I probably won't be able to post a chapter like right away the next day. So, sorry about the confusion, but I'm still going to make the chapters ASAP. So, anyways, COMMENT/REVIEW what you think! Thanks! ;)**

**Xoxo, MuSiC.l0v3r**


	9. Author's Note!

**Okay guys, so I'm really sorry that I haven't been posting! And no I haven't abandoned y'all, but the internet on my laptop hasn't been working so I couldn't work on it, and I've tried everything to fix it. And I have Internet it just doesn't work on my laptop, it keeps saying that 'No Networks Found'. But it works on my family's laptops and phones and my phone. It just won't work on my laptop, so if u guys know how to fix it please Please comment!**

**Anyways, I already had part of the the next chapter saved when I was working on it before my Internet stopped working on my laptop, so I just have to finish it on my phone. But it will take longer then it usually does because I have school, cheer practice, football games to go to, and it will take longer to type on my phone than on my computer so yeh sorry guys. But I will be posting a new chapter very soon. Because I've already have half of it done. So yehh...I will also be posting some other stuff if u want while u guys wait for the next chapter. Like I'll have all of these questions on the page about what you think is going to happen next season on the Fosters. And by then ,after that , I should have the chapter done. So yehh... sorry again. But don't worry I'm fixing to post the question thing and shortly after that I will hopefully be done with the next chapter and will be able to post it. Thanks.**

**Xoxo, MuSiC.l0v3r  
**


	10. Review Time!

** Hey guys! This is NOT a chapter! Sorry, but I'm still working on that. It's a review of the last episode of 'The Fosters' which was called 'I Do'. And I am going to talk about the season 2 promo. And there is also going to be questions about what you think is going to happen in the next season of The Fosters that premieres in January! Aghh! That is way too long for me! I mean seriously... January! Anyways read below for the review...**

***WARNING! SPOILERS ALERT BELOW ON THE 1ST SEASON OF THE FOSTERS***

**The Fosters Review ( 'I Do' ):**

**Anyways I'm separating some of the scenes and I'll list what scene it is and then I'll put my opinion. And after my opinion I'm going to put questions for you guys to answer in the comments/review section, or you can just message me.**

**Callie's in court and they're asking if what Liam did to her was consensual rape-** Okay so on this part. I felt so bad for Callie. I honestly don't know what I would have done if I was put in the same situation as her. I mean they wanted her to lie! Oh and did anyone see Liam? He looked so innocent, scared, and he looked like a fragile little boy. I was like awww, but I was laughing at the same time because of how ridiculous he looked. Anyone else? I mean I felt bad for him, but then at the same time I was like "he needs to go jail. He deserves what he gets". Anyone else? Anyways, I'm proud of Callie for telling the truth and doing the right thing, but I can't believe the judge didn't see it her way! I was like "Ugh! Are you kidding me?!" Anyways besides that, I thought that this part in the show was pretty good.

**Questions on this scene:**

- What did you think of Liam in this scene?

- Are you proud of Callie for telling the truth or do you think that she should have lied?

-What did you think of this part?

**Lena and Stef ask Callie & Jude if they want to become an official part of the Foster family-** Okay so this part we all saw coming. Right? I'm not really sure how to react to this part... Like I'm excited, but kind of disappointed at the same time. You know because of Brandon & Callie. Well, actually I take that back I think I was just excited because the scenes after that wouldn't have happened without that scene I think. I loved the part in this scene how Brandon said, "There's enough to go around" and was looking at Callie. Because in episode 1. She was asking him about how Lena & Stef asked him if about adopting the twins, and you know how he said,"well there's enough to go around" and Callie was like, "enough of what?" and he said, "Everything." I just loved that part!

**Questions on this scene:**

- What did you think when they asked Callie & Jude if they wanted to be apart of the family?

- What did you think of Brandon's reaction?

- What do you wish that happened differently in this scene?

**Callie & Brandon kiss!-** Aghhh! The Brallie moment that everyone has been waiting for! OMG you guys! I was literally crying at this part! Hysterically! Like I was laughing and crying at the same time. And I know what you're thinking, "wow she's weird". But I seriously was crying and laughing. I mean I was so excited, and happy. And I just kept rewinding it over and over and over and over and over again. I mean every single word was perfect! I literally rewinded this scene at least 25 times! No joke! And that was just for that night only! I loved how they showed Tayla asking Brandon's grandmother where he was between the scene, because it made me think that she was the one that was going to interrupt them, but it turned out to be Jude. At first before the show started and when I watched the promo for this episode and it showed that someone caught Callie & Brandon kissing, I thought it was Jude. But when the show came on and it showed Tayla asking where Brandon was, I was like " Omg! Tayla's the one that's going to catch them kissing!" But it wasn't! It was Jude! And I liked how they did that! That was a very clever idea and a very creative twist. Anyways, did anyone else notice Brandon's hair when Brandon and Callie both looked over at Jude? I don't know why but I thought it was adorable messed up like that. Lol! Anyways! I absolutely LOVED this scene!

**Questions about this scene:**

-Were you hysterically crying at this scene also?

-Did you rewind this scene over and over again? If so, how many times?

- Who did you think was going to interrupt Callie & Brandon kissing? When you saw Tayla asking Brandon's grandmother where he was, did that change your mind?

-What did you think about this scene?

- What would you change about this scene?

**Jude talks to Callie after seeing her kiss Brandon-** Okay , so this part I was really mad at Jude. I thought what he said was so selfish. I mean Callie has done everything for him. And he knows that she loves him more than anything! Ughh! I honestly don't even know what to say! His words were just so hurtful. That's it. I don't know what else to say. So...

**Questions about this scene-**

- How did you feel when Jude said all of those things to Callie?

**Lexi's parents are talking and reveal that Lexi and them are not coming back-** I was really shocked at this part, but can I be honest... I really don't like Lexi that much. I don't know why, I just really don't like her. Sorry.

**Questions for this scene:**

-Were you shocked when they revealed this?

-Do you think that they will come back next season?

-Do you like Lexi? Why or why not?

**Callie runs away-** Umm, okay in this part I was shocked! Like this was a huge twist for me! I did not expect Callie to run away! I just... I can't believe she ran away! And to top it all off, she went to Wyatt! Seriously! This part right here really made me mad. I mean I like Wyatt and all, but she just kissed Brandon! I wish Brandon would've woken up right when she was walking out if his room, and stopped her. That's it, that's all I have to say about this scene! I'm speechless...

**Questions about this scene:**

- Were you shocked? Or did you expect her to run away?

-How did you feel about her leaving with Wyatt?

- What would you have changed about this scene?

-How did you feel about this huge cliffhanger to end off season 1?

**Okay so please comment/review and answer some of these questions! I really want to know what you think!**

**The Fosters Review (The promo for S2):**

**So there wasn't that much of a preview, the only thing I saw that wasn't from season 1 was Brandon crying and saying, "I'm sorry". And I'm pretty sure he was talking to Jude. So yah. Comment and tell me if you saw anything else that wasn't on season 1 also comment what you think is going to happen on season 2 of the Fosters!**

**Please COMMENT/REWIEW what you think! Thanks, and my next chapter should be up soon! Thanks again!**

**Xoxo, MuSiC.l0v3r**


	11. The ER

THE FOSTERS:** Game On!**

**THE FIRST SCENE STARTS OUT WHEN BRANDON AND CALLIE ARE TALKING FROM THE LAST CHAPTER! Okay ,so there are going to be some doctor scenes in here, and I just wanted to let you guys know...I know nothing about being a doctor, so some of this stuff probably won't make sense, so...yeh I tried lol.**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**Brandon POV**

"You wanna practice in my room?" I ask pointing towards the door.

"Yah, sure just let me get dressed for bed, and I'll be in there in a bit." Callie says.

"Okay." I leave to go to my room and shut the door behind me so she can change.

I walk over to my suitcase and pull out a t-shirt and sweat pants to sleep in. I change my clothes and sit down on top of my bed and start strumming the guitar, but soon stop when I hear some noises coming from Callie's room. I shrug and decide it's nothing, and keep playing the guitar, but get interrupted by another loud noise from her room. I get up off the bed and make my way to the door.

_*knock, knock*_

"Callie? You okay?" I ask. I hear foot steps run across the room, but no answer. I hear two loud thuds. The first was louder then the second.

"Callie?" I ask again, but this time louder. Still no answer. I open the door slowly, "Callie? Are you okay?". I walk into her room, and see Callie lying on floor in s pool of blood.

"Oh my god." I run over to Callie and try to wake her up.

"Callie! Callie! Please wake up!" My eyes start to fill up with tears, and I try to check for Callie's pulse on her wrist, but I can't find it. I start to panic and check her neck for a pulse. Finally, a feel it, but it's faint.

I pick her up bridal style and run into the hallway, yelling for moms,

"Mom! Mom! We need help!" I scream as loud as I can, but my voice is hoarse. Jude comes running out of Jesus' room and sees Callie laying lifeless in my arms covered in blood.

"Callie!" he whimpers. "What happened to my sister?!"

"I-I don't know."

Liam comes running out of his room, "What's going on." I glare at him and was about to go up to him when moms finally come running up the stairs, "What's wrong?" Stef asks.

She sees me holding Callie and gasps. "Oh my god." She runs over to me and Callie, and leans over Callie to see if she is still breathing. "Okay Brandon put Callie in the car. We need to take her to hospital." "Lena, honey watch the kids while we're gone."

"No! I want to go with my sister" Jude says with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Stef nods, "Okay well come on. Let's go."

I run down the stairs and outside into the car with mom and Jude on my tail. I lay Callie down in the very back row of seats and I sit down next to her, mom get's in the driver's seat and Jude sit's in the middle row of seats, crying his eyes out. Mom starts driving as fast as she can passing stop signs and cars. When we finally get to the hospital. I pick Callie up and rush into the emergency room, while mom and Jude go park the car.

I run up to one of the ladies behind the front desk asking for help. She looks at Callie and puts her on a stretcher. I follow her to a pair of double doors, but she says that I can't go any farther, and that I have to wait in the waiting room on the second floor. I try to convince her to let me stay with Callie, but it's no use. I go upstairs to the second floor and sit down in a chair in the waiting room. Mom and Jude come running in.

"Where's Callie? Is she okay?" Jude asks.

"I don't know. They just took her into the ICU and told me that I had to wait up here."

Mom sits down in the chair next to me, and Jude sits down next to her, sobbing.

Mom sighs, "Brandon what happened?"

"I don't know what happened. Me and Callie were just upstairs fixing to practice, but she wanted to get dressed for bed first, so I went into my room so she could change. But then I heard some noises coming from her room and when I opened the door I found her on the floor unconscious."

"What kind of noises did you hear?" she asks.

I look down at my hands, trying to remember, "I...I couldn't really make out the first sounds, but then I heard footsteps, and then two loud thuds."

Mom sighs, "Look. Callie will be fine. Okay?" She starts rubbing both, mine and Jude's backs.

Jude wipes the tears off his cheeks, "You're right. She's going to be fine."

After about 15 minutes, a doctor walks up to us, and we all stand up.

"Is she going to be okay?" I ask him.

He sighs and holds his clip board to his chest, "Well, she has a grade level 3 concussion, and has lost consciousness and a lot of blood." He pauses for a moment, "The thing is...I don't think she lost consciousness after she got the concussion. Her oxygen levels were really low, which is what I think caused her to black out."

"So, what are you saying?" mom asks.

"I'm saying that she blacked out before she hurt her head," the doctor says.

I look at him, really confused, "So, what do think happened to cause her oxygen levels to drop?"

"I don't know. It could be an asthma attack? Or even she could have been choked on something, causing her not to have been able to breathe."

Jude pushes his way through me and mom, "So, is she okay or not?!" he asks getting frustrated.

"Well, we gave her some blood, and some oxygen. So, yes she is fine." Jude smiles and turns around, giving me and Stef a hug.

"But," the doctor says. Jude lets go of us and turns around back to the doc. as his smile fades away.

"But what?" Jude asks.

"Because of the everything that happened and because of the hard blow to the head...she might not be able to remember some things." Tears start to form in Jude's eyes once he had said this.

"Hey. At least Calie's okay." Stef says giving me and Jude a hug.

The doctor nods and walks away, but Jude stops him, "Wait! When can we see Callie?"

The doctor looks at his clip board, then back at Jude and does a half smile, "Right now if you want. We moved her to her own room, so I'll show you." Jude puts on a smile and we all follow the doctor. We end up going to the 3rd floor, and stop at room 32b.

The doctor turns around to face us, "Only two people or less are allowed to go in at once. Okay?"

We all nod our heads, letting him know that we understand, and he walks off.

"Jude do you want to go in first?" Stef asks.

He nods. "Yah, but can you come with me?" Mom nods and they both enter the room, closing the door behind them.

I try to look through the window, but the curtains are closed. I turn around and lean my back against the wall waiting. After about 10 minutes they both come out.

"How is she?" I ask.

"Well, she's still asleep and her breathing is a little jagged, but other then that she seemed fine I guess." I half smile and look down at Jude who is looking down at his shoes while trying to hide the tears.

"Umm, I'm going to go get everyone else at the cabin. Brandon can you stay here and watch Callie?" she asks.

I nod, "Yah. Sure."

She looks down at Jude, "Jude. Do you want to come with me to pick out some clothes, just in case we end up staying over night?"

He looks up at Stef and nods.

"Okay, well let's go." she says to Jude, "Brandon call us if anything happens." They both turn around and walk into the elevator around the corner.

I sigh and walk into Callie's hospital room, shutting the door behind me. It's quiet in the room. The only sounds are the beeping noises of the heart monitor and Callie's breathing. I walk over to beside Callie's bed and look at her. She's wearing a white gown with small light blue polka dots on it. On her wrist she's wearing a band that the hospital must have given her. I look up at her face. Her eyes still closed and an oxygen mask covering her nose and her mouth. _I can't believe this happened to her again. That she got hurt again. _I brush a piece of her hair back and see at least 4 stitches on her forehead, but I also notice something else on her neck. I take a step closer to Callie and move her hair away from her neck. She has purple bruises on her neck, almost black. There's at least 8 bruises around her neck, 4 on one side and 4 on the other side. Almost like...finger prints. _But where are the other two bruises? How come the doctor never told us about the bruises? Did they just overlook them?_

I sigh, "I'm sorry Callie." I brush another piece of her hair away from her eyes, and lean down to kiss her forehead. After I lean down to kiss her, I turn around to take a seat, but I get tugged back towards Callie. I look down at my arm and see Callie's hand wrapped around it. I turn around and see Callie's eyes flutter open. I walk over to beside her bed.

"Hey." I say with a half smile, "How do you feel?"

She takes her oxygen mask off and smiles, "Like crap."

I chuckle a little, "Do you remember what happened?"

She shakes her head, "No. The last thing I remember is talking to you." She sits up in her bed and moans, "So, where is everybody else?" she asks, changing the subject.

I sit down next to her feet on the bed, "Stef and Jude went back to the cabin to pick up everyone else and to get some clothes."

She sighs, "How is Jude?"

"Umm, a little shaken up from seeing his sister passed out and covered in blood, but other then that he's fine." I stand up, "Speaking of the others. I should probably call and tell them that you're awake. "

She nods and I walk out of the room telling her that I'll be right back.

* * *

**Author's**** Note: ****Hey guys! So I finally put up another chapter! And no cliffhanger this time.. I didn't want to leave y'all hanging again and end up not posting for a few weeks. Lol. Sorry 'bout that. Anyways I'm not really sure if this is my best chapter because of the way it ended, but yahhhh. Tell me what you all think in the reviews! And also comment some ideas you guys might have cause I'm writing what y'all want and plus I'm kind of stuck. I don't know if you guys have noticed, but I don't really plan out what to write next. I just wing it. Lol, like I seriously just think of somethig while I'm writing it. **

**Well, anyways... I am starting something new for u guys. So, most of y'all have Instagrams right? Well, I am thinking about posting pictures and stuff of the fosters and maybe some clips and put what I thought about that scene in the description/comment area. I will also be posting my chapters on there also. And by chapters I mean I'm going to post some pictures from the fosters that might go along with the chapter of my story and then have the chapter underneath it. For example: You can only post pictures and stuff on Instagram, so I'm going to post a collage of pictures that go along with my chapter and then comment the chapter underneath it. You know what I mean? Anyways my username is: brallie_fanfic. And my name is: MuSiC.l0v3r**

**So just type one of those names in the search bar to find my account. I really want y'all to comment: review what u think of this idea before I post anything on Instagram. ****So yehh... Anyways COMMENT/REVIEW! Thanks!**

**Xoxo, MuSiC.l0v3r  
**


End file.
